The best Fan Fic ever!
by Yugiohonmotorcycles
Summary: The title says it above! You knows what will happen next? Who cares what will happen next? Apperantly you do if you read it! XD


WARNING BEFORE CRITISISING PLEASE READ ENTIRE STORY

Sullen eyes could not contain it; however neither could Sasuke. With his brother's bleeding, mauled body by his side, how could he? Sasuke had just done the one thing that had consumed his life. The night was dark as the downpour thickened and luminous fog poured throughout the forest. "This is the place we took our chunin exams. I never thought it would ever end like this." Sasuke whispered to himself. "In the end, it doesn't even matter…"

The sky was bright and cheerful. Petite, sunburst birds were singing and zipping along the trees coarse edges. It was a fine day, and a fine day it was for a children's card game. Yugi Motto raced toward the game shop, skipping along the way. "Grandpa, did you hear? Pegasus has introduced a new tournament in order to commemorate his release from Fuchu _**Prison." screamed Yugi. **_

_"**Well, isn't that nice," responded grandpa, "why don't you clean your room and do your homework, now?" **_

_**Yugi turned to his grandpa, and trying not to laugh added: "It'll be clean by 5:00 pm". Yugi raced upstairs to his room. Upon opening the door, Yugi sighed a sigh of relief. "Ah, just the way I like it", Yugi smirked. Monochromatic colored clothing was piled against the walls, his bed laid on the left side with sheets draping over it, and the windows gave the room a cheerful light amongst it. Locking the door, Yugi began checking all the windows to make sure no was looking into his cheery room. From under his bed, Yugi pulled out a dusty cardboard box. "Hahaha! The funny thing is that it is passed 5 pm!" Yugi laughed. Yugi began to open the box, when all of a sudden… "**_

_**BROOKYLN RAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Holy Smokes! Bursting through the door it was none other than…the one…the only…Joey Wheeler! "Yug, ya gotta stop trying to play conman, that's just not nice, ya' know?" Joey yelled. **_

_"**Joey, what are you doing in my grandpa's game shop?" Yugi asked. **_

_"**Neah, I'm trying out to be the new voice actor for bugs bunny." Joey responded. **_

_"**My voice!? Voice where have you gone?!" exclaimed Tristan, who apparently popped out of nowhere. "Without my voice, there will be no Christmas!" **_

_"**Tristan can you stop talking, me anya this big palooka was just having it out over that new voice actin' job." Joey sneered. **_

_"**Okay, guys I'll let you in on my secret…" Yugi reluctantly stated and picked up the cardboard box. **_

_"**Wow, Yug, what's in that cardboard box ya got there?" Joey questioned. **_

_"**It's my grandpa's Different Dimension Gate card." Yugi smiled, "It is supposed to take both your opponent's monsters and return them to the graveyard until Different Dimension Gate is destroyed…I wonder if it will work in real life…?" Turning into Yami, Yugi lifted the card. "I used the magic card, Different Dimension Gate!!!!" Yugi exclaimed. The card began making the world around Yugi and his friends distort and inverse.**_

_"**Yug, what in slyther the executive producer's name is going on!?" Joey screamed.**_

_"**No!!!! My voice!! My voice!!!" screamed Tristan.**_

_**Sasuke was tormented….What would he do with the rest of his life with Itachi dead? "This world doesn't make any sense….anymore…" He whispered to himself. Looking into the thick trees ahead, Sasuke could see Naruto walking towards him. "What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke let out in an annoyed phrase, "I told you this is my business."**_

_"**Sasuke! Come back! You've killed your brother! It's over! Just come be with us…with me!" Naruto exclaimed.**_

_"**Never! I hate you all! You were never my friend! All this village ever did was hold me back! I'll show you all! I HATE YOU ALL!!!" screamed sasuke. Sasuke plunged forward, punching naruto in the stomach. Naruto held his position barely.**_

_"**Sasuke…Sasuke…I never got to tell you…I…I…" Naruto whispered.**_

BROOKYLN RAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A flash of blinding light came in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yug, ya gotta stop maxing out your credit cards on yugi-oh tradin' cards. That's how my sister became blind." Joey explained.

"That's how your sister became blind?" Yugi asked in slight shock.

"What, I've got a sister?" Joey asked Yugi.

"WHAT THE—" Sasuke exclaimed, "Who are these guys?!"

"Well, whata ya know? It's gotta be those guys from that one show I always watched when I was a kid." Naruto abruptly said.

"You mean that one show with the Japanese cartoons that had the people with the crazy, weird looking hair?" Sasuke asked.

"Where the heck is that palooka, Tristin?" Joey questioned.

"You spelled his name wrong according to several online sources, Joey!" Yugi corrected.

"Sorry, Yug, let me rephrase that. Where the heck is that palooka, Tristan?" Joey questioned again.

"What is going on!?" Sasuke screamed.

"I think it's time for another good, spicy, hot bowl of ramen!!" Naruto screamed.

To be continued…


End file.
